Franklin Fizzlybear
Franklin Fizzlybear may look like a big fierce Fizzlybear, but he's really a gentle giant, and, on top of that, he’s Piñata Island’s most accomplished surfer. He's also a terrible liar, and an even worse dancer! Franklin is gung-ho for parties - and thinks that being a piñata is the best thing anyone could be. Always up for an adventure, the world is one big wonder-filled playground for Franklin, and he's going to see and do it all! Franklin Fizzlybear is practically perfect. He’s big, strong and loaded with oodles of scrumptious goodies! Despite his stature, Franklin doesn’t really get that he’s a big Piñata. He has an air of innocence about him. He’s wonder-filled about everything in the world and can’t wait to get up in the morning and have some fun! He is color blind as revealed in the episode Confetti-itis. Episodes Snail's Pace which went in the goal.]] Franklin Fizzlybear is one of the members of the blue team in the Sour Ball Soccer competition which takes place in the episode Snail's Pace. Confetti-itis In Confetti-itis, Franklin has a case of bad Confetti-itis, where his paper Mache body starts breaking apart and appearing like Confetti, and he discovers this when he goes to a Bunnycomb trio of girls, who have a negative reaction to this. He uses a potion of "Shed-No-More" prescribed by Dr. Quackberry to fix this, and it actually works and also makes him stronger and also have higher candiosity, and after Fergy says he will become more popular than Hudson Horstachio, Hudson starts drinking it too. Then, he meets Mabel Moozipan who asks why he turned into this, and says that it is the "Shed-No-More" potion that did it. However, he drinks too much "Shed-No-More" and it starts to show, by making him bloated and fatter. Also, Mabel and lots of other piñatas also get bloated and fat and gets larger due to drinking the "Shed-No-More". Soon, he literally turns into a ball shaped Fizzlybear, forcing Dr. Quackberry to find a solution to this. Knowing that the cause of the problem was drinking too much "Shed-No-More" potions, he gave Franklin and the others an empty bottle, and they "drank" out of it, causing them to revert to their normal sizes. However, his Confetti-itis reappears, but this time, Betty Bunnycomb doesn't care about Franklin's Confetti-itis, and in fact she reveals she has a second right ear and wants him to follow her. Quotes *''Epic!'' *''Tubular!'' *''Let's slide some tides!'' *''I'm feelin' Fizzlytastic!'' *''Let's party hardy!'' *''I love a good bash!'' *''What in the shivvy is going on?'' *''Woah! Cool!'' Gallery Fergy and Franklin.jpg|Franklin Fizzlybear next to Fergy Fudgehog. Franklin and Ella.jpg Franklingestion.jpg FranklinCantDance.jpg Franklin.jpg Franklin Can't Dance.png Hudson Overlooking Conversation.png Gang Looking At Langston.png Bedtime Reading.png Camera Setup.png Franklin, Les, Fergy, and Paulie Looking At Hudson.png Hudson's Friends Not Amused.png Les, Paulie, and Franklin Looking At Fergy Catching Turnip.png Franklin Eating Gross Sandwich.png Hudson, Franklin, and Paulie 'Who Wears Clothes'.png Hudson, Paulie, Fergy, Franklin, and Les Walking Backwards.png Franklin Saving Hudson.png Franklin Fizzlybear Knocked Out By Sour Ball.png Fergy, Franklin, Tina, Teddington, Paulie, Hudson, and Les Surprised By Replacement Player Shirley Shellybean.png The Moozitron Broken 2.png Moozitron Sight 3.png Free the Piñatas Movement Inside Cannonatta With Les About To Interfere.png Paulie Talking To Franklin On Beach.png Moozitron Sight 2.png Ella, Franklin, Paulie, and Hudson Playing a Card Game.png Ella, Franklin, and Hudson Playing a Card Game.png Franklin Fizzlybear Shaking Mabel Moozipan's Udders.png Hudson Horstachio Proclaming His Victory Over Professor Pester.png Fergy And Franklin Falling From Rope.png Category:Characters Category:TV Series Main Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:TV Series